1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an overhead console of a vehicle, and more particularly, to an overhead console of a vehicle which can be implemented with compact size through mounting of a conversation mirror inside a glass case.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a sport utility van or a wagon, which is a leisure vehicle, has a wide interior and carries a large number of passengers, and a conversation mirror through which a driver can monitor the indoor of the vehicle is installed in the vehicle as an optional feature.
The conversation mirror is installed in a front portion of the vehicle, which a driver's eye can easily meet, and thus the driver can look at rear seats through the conversation mirror at any time during driving.
In order to heighten the space utility of a vehicle, it is general that the conversation mirror is installed so that the conversation mirror can be accommodated in an overhead console that is installed on a front portion of an indoor ceiling of the vehicle.
However, in the case where the conversation mirror is installed in the overhead console, in which a glass case and an indoor lamp are also installed in addition to the conversation mirror, the volume of the overhead console is increased and thus the space utility is degraded.
If an overhead console includes a conversation mirror and thus the size of the overhead console becomes large, a vehicle having a sun roof that is installed on the ceiling of the vehicle must unavoidably use an overhead console that does not include a conversation mirror. Even if an overhead console that includes a conversation mirror is used in a vehicle having a sun roof, the position in which the sun roof is installed should move toward the rear seat in comparison to the existing sun roof installation position due to the large size of the overhead console, and thus it is difficult to properly install the sun roof.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.